Qrow Branwen
Summary Qrow Branwen is the uncle of Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. He is a teacher at Signal Academy and taught Ruby how to wield a scythe. Qrow is a rude, blunt, cynical, sometimes crass, and foul mouthed, yet cool-headed and nonchalant individual. It's openly stated that he's an alcoholic and disrespects the Atlas military. He also shows a level of cockiness when he smugly slicks his bangs back and taunts Winter into attacking him and was willing to distract his nieces to claim victory over them in video games. Behind this childish façade, however, lies the demeanor of a veteran Huntsman. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Qrow Branwen Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s Classification: Human, Huntsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use his Aura defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Skilled swordsman, marksman, and scythe wielder Attack Potency: At least''' Large Building level+', likely higher (As a professional Huntsman he should be stronger than most Huntsmen-in-Training) 'Speed:' '''Hypersonic+' with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should be comparable to Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) Lifting Strength: Unknown '(At least strong enough to wave around a giant sword) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Large Building level+ Stamina: High (Often ventures out outside the kingdoms in order to hunt Grimm, assumed to have taken on more dangerous Grimm than Ruby) Range: Extended melee range with his scythe. Dozens of meters with gun Standard Equipment: An unnamed Gun/Scythe/Sword hybrid Intelligence: High, part of Ozpin's circle who knows about the maidens Weaknesses: He is sometimes intoxicated when he fights Notable Attacks/Techniques: Qrow's Weapon - Qrow's Weapon is a large bladed weapon that can take on at least four forms, three of which have been seen so far. The first weapon mode shown is a greatsword with a clockwork mechanism built into the space above the hilt. A pair of gun barrels are also situated on either side of the main blade. He also seems to be able to launch a sonic wave from his sword. The top half of the blade can be retracted into its base, forming a more compact portable mode. The hilt itself seems to contain some kind of control mechanism which serves to extend, curve, and retract the blade. The weapon has also been demonstrated to have a ranged mode, in which the blade folds forwards, making the gun barrels more prominent. The guns appear to be fired using a trigger in the hilt, and the rounds have a buckshot-like spread. During his battle with Winter, Qrow began to reveal yet another form of the weapon that presumably would have been a scythe form. During the transformation, the blade was shown to split into sections and fold backwards, briefly taking on a curved scythe-like shape. He also appears to be ambidextrous, as during his fight with Winter he showed the ability to wield his weapon proficiently with either hand, switching it back and forth between each hand several times over the course of the battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:RWBY Category:Alcoholics Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Energy Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Marksmen Category:Teachers Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters